clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Furry Flats
The Furry Flats is a puffle band started by Scooter, Xavier, Clyde, and Danny. It is almost as famous as the Penguin Band. Members *Scooter--He is the life-long percussionist of the band. He replaced Shadow in the band's early years when Shadow left the band due to missions. *Xavier--Xavier usually plays the bass string section in the band (i.e. bass guitar, bass electric guitar). He enjoys concerts more than anyone else. *Clyde--Even in concerts this little rascal goofs off. Clyde can be found singing, or playing a miscellaneous instrument. *Danny--Danny is the natural leader of the band. He intructs the band during practice and plays on the synthesizer, electric guitar, or electric violin. *Explorer 767-- Is the lead singer and plays the electric guitar. *Fred 676-- Is the backup singer. *Penghis Khan--After threatining the band with a fish, they allowed the "emperor" of Pengolia to join. He plays the gong (really badly). Danny and Clyde solved this problem by not telling Penghis when and where the band would practice. They have a backup plan too: if Penghis Khan somehow discovers the band's location, he gets to perform in "the magic musical enhancing box of wonder", though in reality, it is soundproof glass. This way, Penghis Khan thinks that he is playing the gong, but no one hears him. Intrestingly, Explorer 767 seems to have hearing good enough to hear the gong through the box, and he always asks for Khan's autograph. In contrast, Mabel thinks he is the worst gong musician ever, but wonders why she can't hear him. Songs The band doesn't actually compose their own songs. They play various songs from different albums. A list is shown below. *''Subway'' by Tim Hawkins *''Fire Ants'' by Tim Hawkins *''My Name's Bob'' by Tim Hawkins-- dedicated to this guy. Also the first time Scooter sings. *''Cletus Take the Reel'' by Tim Hawkins *''Smells like Birthday Cake'' by Tim Hawkins-- dedicated to Scooter, in honor of his 1st birthday! *''Irritating'' by Tim Hawkins-- dedicated to Mabel. There's an obvious reason. *''Wizards in Winter'' by Trans-Siberian Orchestra *''when the sun goes down'' by kenny chesney *''Goofy Goober Rock'' by Spongebob Squarepants *''The Best Day Ever'' by Spongebob Squarepants *''Gary's Song'' by Spongebob Squarepants *''Animusic 1 & 2'' by AniMusic *''Annoying Sounds'' by the Furry Flats-- This album was made up to annoy Mabel. It has since become the #1 "song" on the charts. Tracks: **1: Cacophony **2: Allstar Song Reverse **3: Canon In G Major **4: Boogie Wonderland With A Layer Added Every Second **5: Mabel Gets Whacked With A Shovel While We Play Unfitting Music *''Mike Teavee Song'' by the Oompa-Loompas-- Extra perfomers include Aunt Arctic and the Penguin Band. *''The Elements Song'' by Tom Lehrer. More coming soon... Extras Sometimes the band needs more puffles to play. Here are a list of extras. *Mabel--When the band needs another pianist, Mabel will always (reluctantly) sign up. *Zippy--Zippy is excellent with any woodwind intrument. She is also skilled at the xylophone. *wikiman:plays drumbs or violin the best *puffy:plays gong and gutair greatly Category:Puffles